If They Were Mormon
by PadfootIsMyHomeDawg
Summary: Series of drabbles based on #mormonharrypotter - what would happen in some HP scenes if the characters were Mormon? Meant for fun, not offense or an attempt at conversion ;p
1. Will He Run?

**I thought of the idea of writing these out based on #mormonharrypotter on Twitter. This isn't meant to be offensive, so if anyone sees it that way, I'm sorry. I write this purely for pleasure, and not in an attempt to convert anyone to the LDS faith. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**...**

"He knows he'll lose," was Hermione's main argument. "There would be no use in even trying, and he knows that. He's as much as said it outright himself."

Ron just shook his head. "Nope. If he tried again, he'd win. He dropped out last time, but now with the same sort of people across the board, he has a better chance at winning."

Hermione sighed in exasperation and turned to her other friend who had remained quiet until now.

"And just what do you think Harry?" She demanded. She already had a smug expression though, believing that Harry would choose her side.

But Harry shook his head. "Who cares if Mitt Romney will win Minister of Magic in 2016?" He motioned to the magazine he was holding. "Rita Skeeter's written an article in the New Era!"

Ron slapped his forehead at this news. "SOS, please!" He muttered.


	2. Once a Week

**I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't understand some of the Mormon stuff. I'll start explaining as best I can before each chapter according to the chapter's content.**

**LDS members are counseled by latter-day prophets to have what's called "Family Home Evening" every Monday night. Basically, it's like the one time in the week when the family can get together without any distractions – there isn't supposed to be any sort of TV or social media, though sometimes families in wards will do it together. It could be anything from going out to dinner to just gathering together in the living room and giving a scriptural thought and discussing it, kind of like a mini church time. It's not supposed to be put off or forgotten, though some families will designate a different night of the week to do it, should circumstances and scheduling with work and such require it.**

**I hope I've explained that well enough… I'm pretty sure that my explanation is longer than this drabble, anyway... ;p Hope you enjoy. ;)**

...

"Come now, Ronniekins, this is nothing new," Fred said jovially as he and his twin tugged Ron down the stairs.

"We do this very Monday - I don't know why you always try to escape it," George added.

"But I have homework!" Ron insisted, still trying to tug away from his brothers' grasps.

"But you get homework every day!" Fred exclaimed.

George nodded in mock seriousness. "And Family Home Evening is only once a week. Come on!"


	3. Not On Sundays

**I think most people know this - Sunday is the Sabbath Day but Mormons view it more strictly than most others do. This includes not going out to dinner or a movie, not spending money on that day, not playing sports (unless it's like at a family reunion or church function type thing), not watching movies not appropriate for Sunday, etc. The main point of it is that the day is set aside for the Lord, so anything you would do or worry about during the week is pushed aside on Sunday. (This also includes mundane things like homework and chores also.)**

**...**

Harry sighed when he saw the schedule for the Gryffindor Quidditch games. The match against Slytherin in November fell on the worst possible day.

Later, he went to Professor McGonagall in her office, explaining how he couldn't play that day and they'd need to find a new Seeker for that game.

"A new Seeker?" McGonagall repeated disbelievingly. "Against Slytherin? Mr. Potter, you are the only one for this! Why in the world can't you play?!"

Harry shrugged. "I'm sorry, Professor. It's just that the game is on Sunday. I can't play on Sundays."


	4. The Invisibility Cloak

**In Sunday School in the LDS faith, there is always an opening and a closing prayer. The teacher generally calls for a volunteer, but like in regular school, teenagers don't like to volunteer for talking in front of their peers, and the teacher generally calls on someone themselves.**

**...**

"Would anyone like to offer our closing prayer?" Brother Firenze asked the class after his lesson in Sunday School was finished.

It was silent, and the teacher kept looking around as though he couldn't see the volunteer.

Harry knew it was close. He somehow just knew that Brother Firenze would call on him. He discreetly slouched down and reached under his chair, into his bag. A moment later he draped the Invisibility Cloak around himself.

"Brother Weasley - how about you?"

Ron sighed next to him and shot the invisible Harry a Look.

Harry merely smirked, thinking, _Ha! Got out of it again._


	5. Expecto Patronum

**Dieter F. Uchtdorf is one of the "bigger" leaders in the LDS church. General Conference is a conference of a lot of the church leaders that is held twice a year, with a total of 10 to 12 hours each time, broken up over a weekend. The "bigger" leaders in the church are more likely to give a talk each time, making Dieter F. Uchtdorf one of the more well-known speakers in the church. In most if not all of his talks, he somehow brings up airplane and analogies or flight references, as he was in the German Air Force for several years in the early sixties. It has become something of an expected joke that he will bring up something about airplanes or flying and correlate it into his talk.**

**...**

Dieter F. Uchtdorf peered the skies warily as a chill descended over the entire street. There was only one way that this chill could permeate through to the bone. When he saw the first of the Dementors descending from the sky, he drew his ebony wand from the Muggle suit jacket that he wore.

Thinking of his family and their best times together, he intoned calmly and assuredly, "Expecto Patronum!"

A glowing airplane soared from his wand, chasing the Dementors and their chilling effects away.


	6. Family History Lesson

**I think this is pretty self-explanatory, so I don't feel the need to explain it. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Lisa Turpin was the last one to Sunday School, having run (read: walked reverently but quickly) from nursery after leaving her sister there. She sat down next to Harry Potter, vaguely recognizing that Hermione wasn't there, so she and Ron weren't sitting on either side of Harry like usual. She pulled her purse into her lap, fishing inside for her scriptures.

Brother Grawp was substituting today – his brother, Brother Hagrid, must have been out of town. She sat quietly while they said prayer, and after they had all settled down, Brother Grawp said, "Now, who knows their family tree back to your great-grandparents off the top of your head? Not just their names – I'm talking about date of births, deaths, and all ordinances completed."

_Oh, gosh, _Lisa thought, feeling her face coloring as she remembered who exactly she was sitting next to. She glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye and thought, _Well, this is awkward. The **one** time I'm sitting next to the Boy-Who-Lived, we have a lesson on family history work. Joy._

* * *

**Tehe. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Forgetting Fast Sunday

**Just like how Esther fasts for three days in the Bible, Mormons are asked to fast the first Sunday of every month for a period of twenty-four hours. Then the money that they would have spent on those skipped meals is asked to be donated so that the families who don't have enough for food can be helped. It's not required, but it is strongly requested of anyone fit and able.**

* * *

Greg stared longingly at the long stretch of food on the Slytherin table. He could see the other kids eating a muffin and his mouth watered at the sight.

"Why'd we even come in here?" Vincent groused next to him. "It may be lunch time, but we can't eat anything until dinner."

But Greg was just too hungry. He reached out and snatched a BLT from the nearest plate, stuffing half of it into his mouth in one go.

Vincent let out a shocked noise and cuffed him on the back of the head. "What are you doing?!" he hissed. "It hasn't been long enough yet!"

"I'm hungry!" Greg whined. "Besides, we can always say we forgot it was fast Sunday if anyone asks."

Vincent sighed and buckled under the peer pressure. "Alright," he said, taking a chicken from the plate. "But next month, we'll fast for real."

Just as he lifted the chicken to his lips, a voice shouted from the doors.

"Crabbe! Goyle! I've been looking all over for you!"

Vincent guiltily dropped the chicken back to the plate as Draco Malfoy came closer. He looked at it longingly while Greg tried hiding his sandwich.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco said suspiciously, looking between each of them. "I thought it was Fast Sunday."

"It is," Greg piped up, and Vincent wanted to punch him. "You're right, we…totally forgot."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not Mormon so I _obviously _don't care, but you guys 'forget' every bloody month. I'm not an idiot – just stop _trying_." He grabbed a sandwich from the plate and promptly took a bite out of it. "Now, come on," he said through his mouthful. "I've got new ideas for how to get back at the Mudblood for punching me in the face last week."


End file.
